Often times it is desirable to transport a grill from one location to another. Outdoor grills employ a fuel source which, when ignited, provide a heat source for cooking food. Propane is a popular fuel source and is contained in a propane fuel tank which can be refilled or exchanged for another tank when the fuel inside the tank is exhausted. The fuel is stored under pressure within the fuel tank therefore allowing for more propane to be stored within the fuel tank. Even with the advent of modern outdoor grills, the flammable fuel under pressure still creates a safety risk concerning the fuel and fuel tank.
In operation, the fuel tank contains a valve which controls the release of fuel from the fuel tank. A fuel feed line is connected to the fuel tank at one end and to the burners of a grill at another end and allows fuel to flow between the fuel tank, through the fuel line, to the burner where the fuel is ignited to produce heat. A regulator attached to the fuel line controls the flow rate of fuel from the fuel tank to the fuel line.
Since the fuel is both flammable and pressurized, safety risks can exist when fuel is allowed to escape the fuel tank abnormally such as when there is damage to the fuel tank valve, fuel line or connection between the fuel tank and fuel line. Of particular concern is when damage to the fuel tank or fuel tank valve causes a sudden release of pressurized fuel such as when the fuel tank ruptures or when the fuel tank valve is abnormally detached from the fuel tank such as when the valve is sheered from the fuel tank. A tank rupture or valve sheer can result in a violent explosion which can endanger the lives of any individuals who are in proximity to the fuel tank when a rupture or valve sheer occurs.
One event which can cause a tank rupture or valve sheer is when the fuel tank is dropped, falls, or is otherwise displaced from a secured position. Particularly, when an outdoor grill is moved, the fuel tank, if not properly secured, can fall or otherwise become dislodged from the grill, causing a tank rupture, valve sheer, damage to the fuel line and damage to the regulator.
Of particular concern is when a fuel tank overturns while connected to the grill since this can cause damage leading to a tank rupture, valve sheer or other damage. Therefore, there is a need for a safety apparatus that will help secure the outdoor grill in a proper position.
Attempts to provide such a safety apparatus have met with limited success. For example, chains, screws or metal rods have been used to attempt to secure the fuel tank to the outdoor grill. However, owners of the outdoor grill use these devices sporadically and can easily by-pass the safety devices. By their very design, these safety devices have become optional for the owner of the outdoor grill and, therefore, do not adequately ensure that the safety device will prevent the fuel tank from falling or even rolling out of or dropping from the outdoor grill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety apparatus which helps the owner utilize the safety device to secure a grill, preventing it from unnecessarily moving or shifting position in the grill during movement of the grill.